chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fortean
Fortean This silvery-skinned armored humanoid grins with great enthusiasm as she charges into battle, overflowing with energy and strength. *LN Medium Daemon (Mythic, Vassal [Hadeus]) *'Init' +1; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., low-Light vision Defense *'AC' 22; Touch 11; Flat-Footed 21; (+7 armor, +1 Dex, +1 natural, +3 shield) *'HP' 52 (5d10 27 + 15 Con + 10 mythic); Fast healing 1 *'Fort' +7; Reflex +2; Will '+5 *'DR 5/epic; Immune Fear; Resist Fire 30 (see Energy Defiance) Offense *'Speed '''20 ft. *'Melee +1 longspear +10 (1d8+6, 20/x3); or +1 longsword +13 (1d8+8, 19-20/x2) *'Ranged '''mwk javelin +6 (1d6+4) *'Special Attacks Infuse Arms and Armor, Weapon Training (Heavy blades +1) *'Mythic Power' 1/day; Abilities Display of Strength, Energy Defiance, Surge +1d6 *'Spell-Like Abilities' (CL 5th; concentration +5) **'1/day'-''barkskin, ''true strike Statistics *'Str' 19 (+4); Dex 13 (+1); Con 16 (+3); Int 10 (+0); Wis 12 (+1); Cha 10 (+0) *'BAB' +5; CMB +8; CMD 19 *'Feats' EnduranceB, Pikeman's Training, Weapon Focus (Longsword)M, Weapon Specialization (Longsword) *'Skills' 30 ranks; ACP -2 **'Climb' +3 (2 ranks + 3 Str - 2 ACP) **'Craft (Armor)' +5 (2 ranks + 3 class) **'Craft (Weapons)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Intimidate' +9 (3 ranks + 3 Str + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +7 (4 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Planes)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Religion)' +6 (3 ranks + 3 class) **'Perception' +8 (4 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Survival' +4 (3 ranks + 1 Wis) **'Swim' +2 (1 ranks + 3 Str - 2 ACP) **'Trave' +6 (2 rank + 1 Wis + 3 class) *'Languages' Arcadian, Hadean, Old Hadean *'SQ' Armor Training 1, Fighter Training *'Light Load' 116 lbs.; Medium Load 117-233 lbs.; Heavy Load 234-350 lbs. *'Faith' Hadeanism; Deities 'Draconis 3, HadeusP 4 Gear *'Encumbrance 66 lbs. *'Carried' mwk heavy steel shield, mwk longspear *'Worn' javelin x4, mwk breastplate, mwk longsword Special Abilities A Fortean has resistance 30 against one type of energy (acid, cold, electricity, or fire). By performing a ritual that takes one day, the Fortean can change this energy resistance to a different energy type. A Fortean can also change their energy resistance as an immediate action by spending a use of mythic power. Most Forteans choose fire resistance unless they expect to fight a creature using a specific energy type. A Fortean has the Armor Training and Weapon Training class features as a Fighter of a level equal to their racial HD, and a Fortean counts their racial HD as Fighter levels for the purpose of qualifying for feats. If they have levels in Fighter, these HD stack. Any improvised weapon a Fortean wields is treated as a comparable normal weapon. Any normal weapon a Fortean wields is treated as a masterwork weapon. Any masterwork weapon they wield is treated as a weapon with a divine +1 enhancement bonus. Any weapon with a enhancement bonus they wield is treated as though its enhancement bonus were 1 higher than its actual value (maximum +6). This ability also applies to armor and shields. Additional Information Ecology *'Environment' Hadea *'Organization' Solitary, pair, or phalanx (3-12) *'Treasure' Gear plus other treasure Forteans are a race of mythically empowered warriors, the personal shock troops of Hadeus. They appear as tall, fit humanoids with silvery skin, golden hair, and eyes that glow bright red. Forteans are obsessed with physical fitness and combat prowess, enjoying nothing more than to train, spar, or wage war. Though they love combat and are eager to demonstrate their skills, they have a deep sense of honor and duty. Only a desperate or manipulated Fortean would resort to thuggery. Tactics *'Before Combat' Forteans do little to prepare for any individual combat, as they consider readiness for war to be a way of life (one which they practice fervently). If they have advance warning, they will shift their Energy Defiance to the best option for the enemy they plan to face. *'During Combat' Forteans open combat by using their barkskin ability, then charging the nearest opponent with their longspear. They will attempt to fight tactically, and use the range of their longspear to their advantage whenever possible; but it is only a matter of time before a Fortean finds an excuse to drop their spear in favor of the sword, jumping into heated melee with ardent glee. Forteans always accept surrender, unless they have very good reason to be suspicious of it. *'Morale' Forteans fight to the death, considering falling in combat to be the ideal end. Fortean Cohorts A Hadean character with Mythic Leadership can attract a Fortean as a cohort with an effective cohort level of 8th. This cohort's mythic rank is always equal to half the character's mythic tier. See Mythic Advancement, below. Summoning Forteans Forteans can be summoned using summon monster V, although they only heed the calls of Hadeans, or of Lawful or Neutral creatures who are engaging in honorable combat with non-Hadeans. A phalanx of Forteans can often be seen at the head of an Imperial Legion in the service of a powerful caster, laughing and hooting as they charge headlong into danger. Mythic Advancement Forteans typically gain an additional mythic rank per two class levels they achieve after 2nd. At each new rank, they gain additional mythic ability. These can be drawn from the universal path abilities, and from their choice of the Champion, Guardian, or Marshal path abilities (this choice must be made when the Fortean gains their 2nd rank, and cannot be changed once selected); except at 8th rank, when they gain the Mythic Immortality ability. Otherwise, a Fortean progresses as a normal Mythic creature. Category:Vassal Creatures Category:Mythic Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures Category:CR 5 Creatures